The Singing Towers of Derylium
by Iliana11
Summary: The Doctor doesn't like goodbyes. Even if he did save her, he's still losing her. One last trip. One last date to the Singing Towers of Derylium. River has to go to the Library. And for once, he can't stop her. T because I'm paranoid and there's a kiss.


_"The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Derylium to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why. But I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue." ~River Song, "Silence in the Library"_

* * *

><p>It had been the most ordinary day in the TARDIS. The earth was safe again, the Doctor and his wife fighting side by side. Well, the term "wife" wasn't exactly the right word. River did have her own house somewhere in the 51st century. She was a professor there, too, very respected and well known. She even traveled on archaeology trips throughout time. It was her day job, and River did enjoy it. But her nights, oh her nights belonged to the Doctor. The Doctor's Wife. She rather liked the title.<p>

River sighed contentedly, leaning her head on the Doctor's shoulder as he temporarily sat down. He would start tinkering soon. That man just couldn't sit still. The TARDIS didn't need it, of course. The Doctor just liked to tinker.

"River, next time we save the world, could you try not to shoot my hat?" asked the Doctor, disappointed over the loss of his new favorite hat: the fedora.

"It was…bad aim," protested River, a sweet smirk crossing her lips.

The Doctor grinned down at her with an expression of disbelief. "You never miss."

River shrugged. "Stranger things have happened." As time travellers, both of them knew this was true. The Doctor still wanted his fedora.

The Doctor kissed her forehead. "Professor Song, I had better take you back soon." This was always the worst part.

"Yes, I suppose your right," River replied with some reluctance. Drinking in the moment, she paused before lifting her head. Bittersweet. That's how the moment tasted. It always was, with the Doctor, that madman.

The Doctor stood up quickly and glided over to the console. "Right, then, River! Back home you go. Or maybe just one more adventure. You and me, running around the galaxy forever. You could stay with me forever, and I could still get you back to your house only a few hours after we left. No one would ever know the difference," said the Doctor, flipping switches on the TARDIS.

"Doctor," said River flatly.

"We've already done Asgard, and that was beautiful. I was thinking Felspoon, maybe."

"Doctor."

The Doctor waved his arms excitedly. "We could go see the birth of a star, the sun, even! No, the whole universe, if we wanted! Time and space is ours, River, pick a place, pick a time!"

"Doctor, it's been three weeks. We've saved the earth four times. We nearly created a serious diplomatic incident on R'thicor. We did start a revolution on Grald. Doctor, you and I both know that there are some rules of time and space that even we can't cross," River stated calmly. Leaving was always the hardest part for both of them. River seemed to quote something like this every time. It was the only thing that would ever get her back home. She wasn't sure who needed the most convincing, though.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," the Doctor said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He thought of the incident on Mars and winced. River was right about the rules of time and space. Of course she was. "Back home you go, Ms. Song."

The TARDIS landed across the street from River's house. The two of them walked arm in arm to her door.

"River, you know your neighbors are watching," said the Doctor, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he glanced around at the nosy eyes.

"Well let's give them a show then, shall we?" asked River flirtatiously as she walked up the stairs and opened the door. She took the Doctor's face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed back, of course, though not with out some adorable arm flailing.

"Goodnight, River," whispered the Doctor.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

The Doctor slowly swaggered back to his TARDIS, grinning. That was the best part about the goodbyes.

"Oh, Doctor!" called River.

The Doctor spun on his heels and faced her, smiling that childish grin that River couldn't help but love. He wasn't even halfway to the TARDIS yet. "Yes?"

"Mr. Lux contacted me. He'd like to hire me for a job. I think I'll take it, too," said River.

The Doctor's heart sunk. He knew Lux. And this wouldn't be good for River. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not yet. There was still so much more to do. So much running, so much for them to see and do.

"Nah, who needs archaeology when you have a time machine?" asked the Doctor.

"It sounds like a good time. Who knows, I may pull you into the whole deal," replied River.

"You, me, and your archeology team."

"Oh come on, Doctor. You know they're good. Anita is a sweetheart, and even Proper Dave has a better haircut than you."

"Yes, they are. And my hair is perfectly fine! I like it this way," he protested, touching his hair.

"It's a bit long, sweetie," replied River.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me," said River with a wink.

"Goodnight, River! See you Friday," stated the Doctor, finished with River's flirty tricks. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open.

"Show off," muttered River under her breath.

"You have room to talk," shouted the Doctor sarcastically. River laughed and closed her door, grinning like a child.

The Doctor wished he could grin that much. But not tonight. Because Lux had contacted River for an archaeology trip. A trip that would no doubt take her to the Library. The Doctor always feared this moment. River would go to the Library, and he would lose her.

Forever.

* * *

><p>The next week was rather blissful for River. The Doctor has something special planned for their date on Friday. And then she would return and go with Lux, Anita, Dave and Proper Dave, and oh, Lux's assistant, Miss Evangelista. Lux wanted to tour the Library. It wasn't just any old library, it was The Library, a whole planet of nothing but The Library. River did her research all week, waiting with great anticipation for Friday.<p>

While River was studying up on The Library, the Doctor was preparing for his last date with River. He wasn't sure he could handle it. He stopped by Trimsiup, a whole planet of barbers. He found a dapper new suit in the depths of the TARDIS.

"Thanks, old girl," he whispered, stroking the side of the console.

The TARDIS hummed.

Friday evening, at precisely eight o'clock, the TARDIS landed in front of River's house, as it always did. The Doctor stepped out, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. A green bowtie sat around his neck. He had never worn a green bowtie. He rather liked it.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, which was, of course, TARDIS blue. River threw the door open. She looked beautiful, of course, in a black dress that shimmered with gold.

"Hello sweetie." She stepped out of the door, wearing ridiculous gold heels. Truth be told, the Doctor wasn't terribly fond of heels. She was almost taller than him when she wore heels.

"Hello, River." He handed her the bouquet.

"A new haircut, a new suit, even a new bowtie, and a bouquet of flowers. My, Doctor, you are quite the romantic." She kissed him and rushed to set the flowers down on her kitchen table before racing to the TARDIS, hand in hand with her Doctor.

"Where are we off to this time, Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor spun around the console, grinning like a child. "Derylium! Singing towers, a diamond sky, oh River, it's perfect. You'll love it."

As River tinkered right alongside the Doctor, the TARDIS soon landed. River let the Doctor leave the parking brakes on this time. The Doctor tried not to cry.

They stepped out underneath the most brilliant sky, filled with stars, planets, and the most brilliant shades of silvers, reds, and blues. The two found a grove of trees with a perfect view of the Towers.

The Towers themselves seemed to soar up into eternity. Gothic spires reached toward the heavens, and they glowed with an ethereal light.

"Some say the Towers are strictly mechanical, with voice recordings. But others believe that the Towers are actually alive, with tiny particles of a musical creature. It sings every night for its freedom, its planet, its love for all things. No mechanism can replace the song of an animal in love with the world."

River and the Doctor sat next to each other, leaning against the other. The Doctor put his arm around River's waist and kissed her forehead. The Towers sang and sang, each Tower with its own unique melody and countermelody.

River sighed and looked up at the Doctor. "Oh how beautiful they sound tonight! Doctor! Doctor, why are you crying?" she asked, sitting up. "Don't cry, Doctor. The Towers are so beautiful, their song so heartwarming." She put her hands on his face. "Please don't cry."

"Oh, River. My River Song." He kissed her softly. Tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them, try as he might. He couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't stop River from going to the Library. It was fixed.

"Why are you crying, Doctor? Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

The Doctor gazed far into the distance, his mind somewhere else entirely. It was at times like these when River felt like he was a complete stranger, not her husband. He then looked back into her eyes.

"Spoilers," he whispered with a slight grin.

River grinned as well. "That's my line."

"Doesn't mean I can't use it," replied the Doctor with a smirk. They continued to listen to the Towers. Hours passed, and still they sat, comfortable with each other's presence, the Doctor choking back silent tears.

"Here," he said at one point. "Take my sonic. You never know if you'll need it for your expedition. The red settings are very helpful."

"Why…?" began River.

"Spoilers."

The Towers sang. The Doctor cried. And River couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong.

The Doctor's heart grew even heavier as he realized that their date was all too quickly drawing to a close. He would have to take her back. He would have to let her go. He tried to run from fate, once. Time was nearly destroyed. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always have to face Derylium. He would always have to give her his sonic. She would always have to go to the Library.

He silently boarded the TARDIS with River, and they flew back to her house. The flowers were waiting for her. The Library waited for her.

"Goodnight, Doctor," said River flirtatiously.

"River Song, I love you," said the Doctor, the most serious he had been in a very long time.

River stared into his eyes. Old eyes, eyes that had seen far too much. "I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor embraced his wife one last time. He kissed her for the very last time.

"Goodbye, River."

His footsteps fell heavily on the ground as he trudged back to the TARDIS. He looked back one last time at River. He could see her through the window, smelling the flowers and putting them in a vase. She still had that smile on her face. She had no idea. He was practically sending her to her death. He always lost everyone. Even River. But his younger self was smart. His younger self would figure out the trick with the sonic screwdriver. At least River would be happy in the Library database. At least he saved her.

As the Doctor closed the TARDIS door and flew off, he whispered one last sentence.

"I'm sorry, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>It just had to be written. I wanted to try and write something with the Doctor and River. Maybe I'll try something with Easter Island next. But after listening to "A River of Tears," I just had to write this. <strong>


End file.
